Hiding in the Shadows
by Shadowhawk279
Summary: Dally finds a dog on the streets, and the Curtis brothers agree to take care of it. Told from the dog's point of view, rated T for language!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, and this idea isn't used too much so I hope you like it… It's about the gang getting a dog, told from the dog's point of view. The dog is a girl… that's about it! Enjoy!**

I walked across the dark lot, my paws sore from traveling all day. I walked to different towns everyday, never really staying in one place. All I needed was a place to sleep and some food, and I was ok. My life wasn't too great, people always saw me and thought I was going to eat them or something, but why would a little black puppy do that? Especially because I'm a female.

I was just about to curl up under a tall tree, when I saw a blue car driving slowly towards me. I glanced up at it wearily, and then sat there, trying not to move. However, the car stopped right beside me. Standing up to make a run for it, I started to turn around but out of nowhere there were about 5 teenager boys surrounding me. They all smelled like strange, sharp chemicals, and they talked with slurred voices. I knew they were drunk.

I slowly crept towards the edge of the circle, to see how they would react. Big mistake. Before I knew what was going on one of them kicked me in the side, and another one slapped me. They all laughed when I fell to the group, my side bleeding. I rose to my paws, trying to take a step forward, but one threw a glass bottle at me. It shattered against my body, and I let out a whimper. When I looked down again my leg and side were bleeding heavily.

They just kept laughing, and then one pulled out a knife. It glinted in the moonlight, and I knew that it was the end. Just when he lunged at me, he was jerked back. I looked up to see a tall boy in a black leather jacket punch the guy with the knife, and then kick another guy behind him.

"Oh SHIT! It's Dallas Winston!" one yelled. They all ran away and drove off in their car. Who I assumed was Dallas crouched down beside me, gently stroking my fur. I heard him mutter under his breath a few things, but I only caught bits and pieces. He said things like "fuckin' Socs" and "the Curtis's will know what to do"

I could barely move, and was bleeding badly. I didn't have the strength to fight this guy, so I hoped that he wouldn't hurt me. I flinched when he reached for me, but he scooped me up in his arms and then began walking down the street. I wanted to stay awake to see where we were going, but I was so tired, and I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up again, I was laying on a couch inside a small but comfortable house. I tried to stand up, but couldn't. When I looked around I saw three people. There was one kid sitting on the floor flipping through a book. Another one who looked a little bit older was doing something in the kitchen, and the third was Dallas, the one who found me on the streets.

"Hey Dally?" said the boy from the kitchen. "Do you know when Steve and Johnny are gonna be here?"

"Nah, they should be comin' soon though." He responded.

"When is that dog gonna wake up?" Said the younger one on the floor.

"It just did, Pony." Dally answered.

He stood up and walked over to me, looking me straight in the eyes. I saw the way he looked at everyone else, with some kind of cold hatred in his eyes. But when he looked at me, it all melted away. He only let the softness creep into his face when nobody was watching him though. Nobody would see Dallas get all nice over a dog. He didn't like the way I made him feel that way, I could tell.

"Dumb dog," he muttered. I just stared up at him with my big brown eyes. He looked at me for a minute more, and then walked off. The older boy from the kitchen sauntered in and smiled at me. I wagged my tail, and he came over and stroked my side.

"Hey there girl, I'm Soda! But what should we call you?" he asked. He had warm brown eyes, that made me want to run around and play. I could tell he was one of those guys who was playful and mischievous.

Dally spoke up, "Well look at her, she's all quiet and her fur is dark, I found her half dead laying in the shadows, I say we name her that."

"What? Name her Half-Dead?" Ponyboy asked with a look of horror.

"No, wiseass! Shadow! Let's name the fuckin thing Shadow."

Both Pony and Soda agreed this was a good name, and I liked it too. I finally managed to stand up and I limped over to Dally. He gave me a disgusted look, and walked away. I was pretty hurt by that, but I could tell that it wasn't completely real. I flopped back down on the ground and Soda scratched me behind the ears.

Then the front door opened with a loud bang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked up to see a teenager about Soda's age. He had a devilish grin on his face and a big nose.

"Hey there Sodapop!" he called out. Soda responded by tackling his friend, and they both tumbled to the ground, nearly rolling over me in the process.

"Well you didn't tell me you had a dog, Soda!" his friend exclaimed.

"Well Steve, Dally just found her, and Darry helped me fix her up. Her name is Shadow."

Steve immediately got a sour look on his face. "Oh… it's a girl." He said, disappointed.

"Yea, so?" Soda responded. Steve just shook his head and strolled into the kitchen.

The front door opened again, and I saw a small dark haired boy. He reminded me of myself, small and dark and lonely. He walked inside, and Ponyboy and Dally grinned at him.

"Hey Johnny." said Dally.

"Hey Dal, how ya doin'?" Johnny said quietly.

"Same as always, we found a mutt on the streets. Named it Shadow. Dally gave me a glance and even a small smile, but it quickly became a scowl when he realized what he was doing.

"Fuckin' thing won't get away from me ever since I saved its life." He muttered. "I wish it would stop looking at me so much, it creeps me out man…"

"Aww c'mon Dally, its pretty cute." Johnny said with a smile.

I wished that Dally would like me more, or at least show it if he did. I had already decided who I liked in the gang and who I didn't. So far my favorites were Dally, for saving me, Soda, for being really nice to me and giving me attention, and Johnny, because he was a lot like me and never ignored me. I didn't enjoy Ponyboy and Steve as much. Both of them didn't really pay attention to me most of the time.

The gang continued to talk about who was in jail and make fun of Socs and other stuff. I settled down with my head in Soda's lap. Johnny was gently stroking my back, and I finally fell asleep.

**I hope everyone likes it so far, please review! In the next chapter Darry and Two-Bit will be there. If anyone has any ideas for next chapter feel free to tell me :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**This is where Two-Bit comes in… read and review! Thanks for reading guys hope you like :) **

I woke up to find myself lying on the couch. The TV was on, and sitting in front of it was a boy who looked much too old to be watching the program that was on. I stood up carefully. My body still hurt from the other night, but I was actually feeling much better. I jumped off the couch, causing the guy to turn around for a brief second, before returning his gaze to the show. Just then the oldest boy I had seen yet came rushing in from the kitchen, followed by Soda.

"Hey Darry, when did you say you were gonna be getting back again?" asked Soda.

"I don't know Soda, whenever we finish all the roofs that we're gonna be doing in Windrixville. Could be tonight, more likely in about a week. We're gonna be up there for awhile, so take care of Pony ok? And make sure Two-Bit doesn't eat us outta house and home." With that he strolled out the door, leaving me with Soda and who I assumed was Two-Bit.

A few minutes later Steve showed up, dressed in the same outfit Soda was. I had watched him look all over the house for his blue jacket for about half an hour, before he finally found it under the couch. Both of them raced out the door, heading for work. That left me alone with Two-Bit. I crept down the hall to explore the rest of the house, when I heard a noise from a door halfway closed. I nosed it open and saw Pony, writing in his notebook. I backed out, not wanting to bother him.

I was really bored at that point, and I was also hungry. There was nothing in the kitchen that I could get, but I smelled something coming from the living room. Two-Bit was sitting there with a large slice of cake. I slunk over towards him, but he spotted me and snickered. He looked at his precious cake, and then at me, and finally gave me a little bite. I took it and ran off, my tail wagging at the taste.

A few hours after napping and looking out the window, wondering if Dally would come by, I noticed that I needed to pee-badly. I walked over and whined at Two-Bit, who was now asleep on the couch. He didn't budge. I urgently ran down the hall, but Ponyboy wasn't there. Frantically I ran into the kitchen, and finally I couldn't hold it any longer. I felt so relieved and guilty at the same time. And that's when Dally walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

I scurried out of the kitchen, looking for a place to hide. I was so ashamed for peeing in the house, and I knew Dally would be upset. I finally managed to wedge myself behind an armchair, where I listened to what he and Two-Bit were saying.

"Hey Two-Bit, where's Shadow?"

"Who? Oh, the dog. I don't know, I've just been sitting here watching Mickey all day." Two-Bit said with a grin.

"What! You didn't let her out or give her food or anything? And you don't have a clue where she is?!" Dally asked, sounding mad. Two-Bit just shook his head.

Dally stormed into the kitchen to look for me, and I curled myself into a ball.

"What the fuck! Two-Bit, get in here. Come clean this up. You should have let her out! Or something." He walked back out of the kitchen, calling my name.

"Shadow, come here girl, don't be afraid. It's ok, I'm not mad." He coaxed. I finally crawled out from behind my hiding place, and he saw me. I flinched when he reached for me, but he just gently petted my back. He looked around to make sure nobody else was there, and then sat on the couch, with me in his lap. He held me in his arms and told me that I was a good girl, and he loved me.

I wagged my tail happily, because I knew I had finally won him over and gotten him to like me. It was a blissful moment, just laying there with his arms around me, feeling safe and protected. It ended all too soon though, when we both heard snickering from outside. I turned to look out the window, but Dally jumped up and shoved me onto the floor.

Soda and Steve walked in, grinning and laughing.

"Well Dal, I never thought I'd see the day where you would be comforting a little puppy!" Steve said.

"I uh, wasn't comforting it!" Dally argued. "I was just yelling at her for peeing on the floor."

"Whatever." Soda mumbled, and went into the kitchen with Steve to get some food. Dally glared at them as they walked out, then turned and gave me a little smile and a pat on the head, and then left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys, Johnny might be a tad OOC here, they all might be. But please read and review! Thanks so much to all of you who have already.**

I wished I could follow him, he was my favorite person. But I knew nobody else in the gang really had a safe place for me to stay, and they were here most of the time anyway. I decided to go into the kitchen to see if Soda or Steve would give me any food. They were making chicken sandwiches, and I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten since Two-Bit's cake, and that was just a bite.

I sat in the middle of the kitchen and made the biggest, saddest eyes ever, hoping that they would notice and give me food. Sure enough Soda looked down and saw my pitiful face.

"Awww, look you guys! She's so cute, I bet she's hungry." Soda said. Two-Bit and Steve just looked at each other and laughed. In return, Soda stole some chicken from Two-Bit's sandwich and gave it to me. Two-Bit glared at him, but didn't object. I was so happy, living with the gang. I felt so safe around them, especially Dally. I had only been here for a few days, but it was great.

The door opened a few minutes later, and in walked Johnny and Ponyboy from school. I ran to Johnny, and he smiled down at me.

"Hey Shadow, how's it been?" He greeted me. Ponyboy walked off down the hall, but Johnny just stayed there with me. I noticed how I saw all of the true sides of the gang when they weren't around each other. I heard a wild game of poker from the other room, and Johnny stood up and led me outside.

He walked across the lot, while I followed close behind. Finally he sat down underneath a tree, and buried his face in his hands. I could feel the sadness that was coming off of him, and I cautiously walked forward. I rested my muzzle on his knees, and he grabbed me and clutched me to his chest.

I then heard a sound that broke my heart, Johnny was very quietly crying.

"I can't do this anymore, Shadow, I can't! I just want to get away from everything, my folks always beating me. The gang is all I've got, but they don't need me." He said softly. I just pressed myself closer to him, trying to comfort him as best as I could.

"I can't let the gang see me like this, they'll think I'm weak and not like me." He finally stood up, wiping his tears, and led me back home. Now I had seen what both Dally and Johnny were really like inside.


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to the house, Two-Bit and Steve had left. Now Pony and Soda were on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Johnny, where ya been?" Pony asked.

"Just, uh, making sure that Shadow got some exercise." He said with a smile. The two boys on the couch just nodded, and returned to watching the show. Johnny soon joined them on the couch, and I wanted to get up too. I looked up at Soda, and he smirked and reached down, putting me in his lap. I let out a small sigh and curled up, Soda rubbing my side.

I got pretty bored after awhile, so I started thinking about the different styles each of the gang had when they petted me. It represented who they were, in a way. Two-Bit always hit my chest and sides kind of roughly, not in an abusive way, but more like he was proud of me. Steve would usually scratch me all over, which always felt great. Soda's way was similar to his, but he would just rub my body and scratch behind my ears. Johnny gave me nice, gentle strokes that ran the full length of my body. Ponyboy would usually pat me on the head and pet my sides. When Dally was with the gang, he wouldn't usually go near me, but if nobody else was around he would just hold me in his arms.

Speaking of Dally, the door opened and he walked in.

"Its fucking freezing out there!" he exclaimed. I jumped up and ran over to him, craving his love or praise. He just gave me a look with a hint of sadness, and brushed past me. He stretched out on the floor, not really paying attention to what was on TV. Finally after another long hour of watching boring shows, they turned it off.

"Whoa guys, is Dal asleep?!" Johnny said with a grin.

"I never thought that he of all people would just fall asleep in front of the gang," Soda said with a smirk. Johnny finally left the house, and Soda and Pony went off to bed. I looked at Dally, and walked towards him. His chest rose and fell steadily, and I was close enough to hear his breathing. Finally I laid down next to him, curled up against his side. It was the best sleep I had had in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, thank you so much for reading and especially reviewing my story! It means so much to me. So many of you have given me suggestions, and I think I'll try them out. This chapter will be longer, have more detail, and it will be from Dally's POV, like a few of you have suggested. Enjoy!**

Dally POV

I stormed out of Buck's place, furious. It's not my fault that I just happen to get all the girls! Buck just had to make up some lousy excuse about how I shouldn't be hanging around his place all the time, and finally I just left. I had been having a good time, there were three or four broads hanging all over me, as I sipped my beer.

Just when I had selected the best looking one to go back in the bedroom with, Buck walked up to me.

"I'm sorry doll, but I'm gonna need a minute with Dally here," he addressed the girl, with a horrible attempt at a wink. I rolled my eyes, but followed him.

"Don't go just yet baby, I'll be back before you can say 'DallasWinston!' Alright Buck, what is it!" I said, turning away from the broad. I didn't even pay attention as he rambled on and on about me asking for too much money when we did our rodeos, or some other random shit. I got bored and turned away from him, searching for the girl, but I watched her disappear into a bedroom with some other hood.

"Little whore," I muttered under my breath, and walked outside.

I had just a few options of places I could go. I could always hunt down Tim Shepard, maybe have some fun around town with him, but I just wasn't in the mood for that tonight. Instead I started off down the street to go to the Curtis's house.

They were pretty far away from Buck's, so I was really tired by the time I got there. I walked in the door to see Johnny's big dark eyes staring at me with a hint of loyalty glowing in them. Soda and Ponyboy gave me a quick glance, and then returned their attention to the TV.

"It's fucking freezing out there!" I said. I began to walk over to the other guys on the couch, when something brushed against my leg. I looked down and saw Shadow standing there, her tail wagging and her eyes full of longing. I looked at her for a minute, and then walked past her, laying down on the floor.

I didn't like the way the dog made me feel. It was just so damn cute, and I felt awful every time I ignored it, but I couldn't let the gang see me just melt over a stupid animal. It was too much like Johnny, the way it looked so scared all the time and the way it absolutely adored me. I almost wish that I hadn't saved it, but at the same time I was glad I did.

I heard Johnny say something about me, but I was too tired to listen. I fell into a heavy sleep, not even caring what the gang thought of me anymore. The last thing I felt before I was completely out was something small and warm pressing against my side. I smiled inside, knowing it was Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

** Just a quick note, this one is back in Shadow's POV, and it's a dream she has. This will explain her previous life, as many of you were curious to know her background. It might be a little shorter than usual though. Please review and enjoy!**

I fell asleep next to Dally that night, warm and protected. Well, protected at least from anything in the real world. Not even Dally could save me from my dreams.

It began with a normal day in my old life. I woke up, would trot downstairs to a bowl filled with food, and then go outside and use the bathroom. Then I would come back inside, smelling the faint odor of bacon cooking, and go into the kitchen. There I saw my old owner, Mrs. Hawthorne. My tail began to wag, and she would give me a small piece of bacon.

It was just like every dream, I never knew it was a dream at first. Every time I never knew that it wasn't real life, because it seemed just like every other day I would have.

I would then usually hear Ronnie, my best friend and favorite person in the house, get out of bed. He would come downstairs, eat his breakfast, play with me, and then go back up into his room. Later he would sling a bag over his shoulder, tell me goodbye, and then leave.

Another hour later, his older sister Jenny would get up. She always hugged me in the morning, and let me outside again. She took much longer getting ready than Ronnie did, but finally she too would grab a bag similar to her younger brother's and disappear out the front door.

Then in my dream, they would finally come home, but this time they would be sad. Their mother told them something, and they got very upset. I tried to comfort Ronnie, but he shoved me away. Then they all started grabbing big cardboard boxes, and that was when I would realize it was a dream.

They put the big boxes in a large truck, and I would run around doing everything I could to stop them, so I wouldn't have to relive this terrible day. But they wouldn't stop, they just looked at me with sad eyes and got into their car. The smell of gas filled my nose as they drove away, and I sadly laid down in front of the house, knowing they weren't coming back. But this time something happened in the dream that had never happened before. Out of nowhere I felt something heavy come down on my back, and I looked up to see one of the boxes. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, and I was scared to death.

** Oh no! What's gonna happen to her? Can anyone guess what's on top of her in real life? I'll try my best to update soon, thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, my heart beating fast, as I waited for refreshing oxygen to enter my lungs. It took me a second to realize that I still couldn't breathe! I finally managed to twist my head around, and I saw a black leather jacket, and Dally's chest pressed up against me. I could detect a faint scent of alcohol, which explained why he fell asleep last night and still hadn't woken up. He was breathing slowly and deeply, and I still couldn't move. Frantically, my paws scrabbled against the floor and I struggled to push myself out from underneath him. A few seconds later I had gotten myself into a position where I could breathe a little, but I was still trapped.

I was beginning to wonder how long I would be stuck there, when a loud bang from the kitchen caused both me and Dally to jump. I could finally get out from under him, and I scampered away to a safer area. The smell of bacon from the kitchen made me remember my terrible dream, and I started shaking a bit. I couldn't handle that again, being abandoned.

By this time Dally had fully woken up, and I ran to him for reassurance. He looked around, making sure nobody else was there, and then smiled at me and began to rub my back.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" I immediately became more calm. I was just being stupid, the gang would never leave me like my old family did. A minute later there was a knock at the door, and Dally jumped up, away from me. I looked up to see Johnny walk in. He greeted me and Dally, and then headed to the kitchen to ask Soda if Ponyboy was ready for school.

As if on cue, Pony came rushing out of his room with his backpack, and both headed out the door. I trotted into the kitchen, and Soda gave me my breakfast. He had finally gone out and gotten me some decent food, and two bowls so I wouldn't have to eat out of people's hands or off the floor anymore.

Steve came bursting in the door, and he and Soda left for work, leaving me alone in the house with Dally. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me. I wasn't sure why I adored him so much, he was just so brave and bold, and I wasn't. I couldn't even think about the pain it would cause me if he or any of the gang ever left.

He opened the door and stepped outside. I was alone. A kind of panic I had only felt once in my life washed over me. I was being abandoned again, left alone. Right before the door closed behind him, I shot outside.

"Shadow! Get back here!" He yelled. I could hear him chasing after me, but I was too fast. It absolutely broke my heart that I had to leave them, but I just couldn't let myself get any closer to any of the gang. I wouldn't let myself get hurt again, I wouldn't let anyone leave me behind again.

I ran until I was exhausted, and even then I kept walking. I felt so stupid for leaving, but it just felt like the right thing to do. I was better off alone, I didn't need a family. I didn't want a family. I knew I was lying to myself, I did need them, but I couldn't face the shame of going back. I was lost, I was tired, and I was alone.


	11. Chapter 11

I was cold, I was hungry, I was tired. Not to mention stupid. If I hadn't run away, I would be nice and warm in Soda's arms. Ponyboy would be giving me leftovers from dinner. I would fall asleep in front of the TV while the gang watched. I shouldn't have done what I did, but I feared they wouldn't love me as much if I came home, or would call me a bad dog.

So I just continued walking, not really sure where I was, when I heard footsteps. I turned around to see a few Socs walking together. Immediately I jumped behind a nearby bush, listening while they passed by. I was so glad they hadn't seen me. Considering the state I was in, I wouldn't have been able to put up much of a fight.

It was the fourth night since I had ran away, and I knew my way around the whole town. I hadn't left Tulsa, just in case I ever did want to go home. I desperately wanted to, but told myself no.

I slunk past a restaurant that smelled particularly appealing, but finally kept on going. I hadn't slept much in the past few days. I had learned to be a light sleeper, in case anyone tried to attack me in my sleep, so lots of sounds woke me up. A group of Socs walking past, a car horn from far away, the mumbling of a drunk man down the street. My sensitive ears picked up a lot more than people thought.

I rounded a corner, and saw a gas station. Lazily I looked up at the sign, which read "DX". It seemed familiar, but I didn't think much of it. My only thought was food and a safe place to sleep. Finally I managed to sneak around to the back of the building, where I saw a dumpster.

I tore through lots of old junk, empty oil containers and broken car parts, when I finally came to half of a sandwich. I didn't even care what kind it was, I just sunk my teeth into it, letting the flavors fill my mouth. It tasted kind of familiar, but I didn't feel like thinking about where I had tried it before.

I was now exhausted and full, and I curled myself up against the wall of the DX station. The sun was setting, and I was close to being asleep when I smelled the familiar scent again. I now became more alert, my ears perking up.

"Alright Steve! I'm taking the trash outside just chill." A very familiar voice said.

Soda! It was Sodapop Curtis! It all came rushing back to me. His shirt that had the DX logo on it, the smell of him on the sandwich, the sound of his voice. Speaking of his voice, it was getting closer to me.

Now that I knew I was so close to the gang, I wasn't sure if I was excited or scared. Did I really want Soda to find me? He was coming closer, and I didn't have enough time to run away. Instead I did my best to hide in the shadows, pressing myself against the wall.

Finally the boy I loved so much came into view. I wanted so desperately to run to him, and feel his love, but I forced myself to stay where I was. I was so close to him not seeing me, when I accidentally moved my tail a little. I couldn't help it, I was just so excited! He froze, staring at the corner I was pressed up against. I prayed that he wouldn't see me, that it was dark enough. Instead he flipped out his switchblade and crept closer to where I was.

I still had a little bit of hope that he might forget it and leave, but then his eyes lit up.

"Shadow?! Is that you girl?" he exclaimed. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I knew that someday I would have to go back to the gang, I loved them too much to leave. I jumped up on Soda, my paws scratching at his jeans. He started laughing and bent down next to me, letting me lick his face while he hugged me.

"Steve! Come here! Look who I found…" Steve turned the corner, and then he saw me and Soda on the ground together.

"Shadow!" Steve yelled, and I raced towards him, letting him pet me. They both talked excitedly, thinking up devious plans to surprise the gang with me. I hopped in Steve's car, and he drove us to the Curtis's, me sitting in Soda's lap. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the gang.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, it makes me want to write more! So anyway, I have gotten a few reviews saying that Shadow is a bit too much like a "Mary-Sue," and I have noticed that too. I really don't want my story to seem like that, because I despise them too. I will try my very best to make Shadow not as much like an innocent little girl who the gang is captivated by, but more like one of the gang. I hope everyone will continue to read! **

Soda scooped me up in his arms, kicking open the door to Steve's truck with his foot (earning him a nasty glare from his best friend) and began walking towards the Curtis house. They had decided not to surprise the gang, and I didn't mind. I would much rather prefer to walk into the house with at least some respect than to be shut in the refrigerator so Two-Bit would find me when he went to get another beer (Steve's idea).

Soda opened the screen door, and set me down on the ground. I looked inside the house to find three members of the gang there. Johnny and Ponyboy were playing poker, and Darry was cooking dinner, a tired look on his face.

"Hey guys, look who was lurking around outside the DX?" Steve yelled. Darry glanced up, and spotted me on the floor.

"You guys still have that dog? I thought by the time I got back home from Windrixville you would have sold it or somethin'." He said.

"Shadow!" Johnny said, looking up with a grin. I had forgotten how much I loved watching that kid smile. All of them gave me a warm welcome (and warm food) and finally everything was back to normal.

It was pretty late, so I wasn't expecting Two-Bit or Dally there. Sure enough, they didn't come. Darry sent Pony to bed, and Johnny and Steve left. Finally after awhile Soda and Darry headed off to bed too, saying a brief good night to me. so then I walked over to the couch, glanced around, and sneakily jumped up. Surely Darry wouldn't mind. I was reunited with my favorite people in the world again, so satisfied with myself, I curled up and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to the slamming off a screen door, and a hand on my back. I jumped up and whipped around to see Dally on the couch next to me, his blue eyes gleaming. Two-Bit stepped into the room, and Dally moved away from me just a little.

"Hey! Look who's returned to see good old uncle Two-Bit! I knew you missed me Shadow!" Two-Bit said, running over to me and holding me in a hug that didn't allow me to breathe. He finally let go when Dally noticed the look of discomfort on my face and gave Two-Bit a cold stare. A quick sniff told me that Ponyboy had already left for school, meaning I wouldn't be seeing Johnny for awhile. Darry was still here, washing dishes in the kitchen. I sniffed a bit more, and smelled car grease and sweaty clothes, telling me Steve had been here recently, which probably meant Soda had just left.

Darry stepped out of the kitchen, dressed in clothes for work.

"I gotta go to work now, but I'll see ya'll in awhile. Keep an eye on Shadow." He addressed the other two greasers in the room. When they both nodded, Darry stepped out the door, and I heard his car drive away.

"Hey Two-Bit, I gotta straighten out some business with Tim today. You mind watching the dog?" Dally muttered.

"Sure thing Dal! You can trust me, I can watch a dog for a few hours. Me and Shadow will have the time of our lives, wont we?!" He said with a lopsided grin. Dally took one look at him, snickered, gave me a sympathetic look, and headed outside. It looked like I was stuck with the craziest member of the gang today. This was definitely going to be interesting.

**What will Two-Bit and Shadow do on their "special" day together? Lol I hope you like my story, review! I will update as soon as possible, thanks guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

It turned out my day wasn't quite as interesting as I thought. For at least 2 hours I just sat there on the floor, watching Two-Bit as he intently stared at the TV. He spent one of those hours waiting for Mickey Mouse to come on, and when it finally did he couldn't have been moved if an airplane came crashing through the house. I was bored out of my mind, until finally Mickey was over and Two-Bit was satisfied.

He turned around, smirking at me, and headed into the kitchen. A few seconds later he came out with a bottle of beer under his arm, and led me out the door.

"Whatcha wanna do today?" he asked me as he loped down the road. I liked when Two-Bit talked to me, because although I couldn't answer back, I still felt more like one of the gang.

I trotted along behind him, watching as he stared at every blonde girl that passed by. He pulled out a cigarette, and leaned against a building. I guessed he was waiting for a girl to pick up or something, and I quickly became uninterested. I sniffed around, making sure to keep an eye on Two-Bit (even though he was supposed to be the one watching me).

Finally after four failed attempts at picking up a broad, he put his cigarette out and started off down the street.

"What's up with these girls today, Shadow? Looks like I need to work on my jokes some eh?" He snickered and continued walking. "Maybe I'll just have to sweet talk a store owner…" He said with a wink.

I watched as Two-Bit looked around for a store to steal from, when all of a sudden he stopped and looked down at me, his eyes lighting up.

"It looks like I just found me here a distraction! Are you up for creating some pandemonium at the local drugstore?" he asked me while cocking an eyebrow. I figured he was pretty dumb for just expecting me to know what he was talking about, but it was his lucky day because I was pretty clever for a dog.

He casually led me by the store, and stopped to peer in the window. Under his breathe he whispered something to me, and I barely caught it.

"Alright Shadow, get ready to work some magic!" With that he opened the door wide, and strolled in, making sure that I went racing in behind him.

"Hey!" the man behind the counter yelled. "Somebody stop that dog!" all eyes were on me as I dashed through the aisles, avoiding people as they either reached for me or backed out of the way. In the background I could make out Two-Bit laughing his head off, and I had to admit it was pretty funny. I gave him a few more seconds to swipe whatever he could, and then ran out through the door, almost knocking over the startled customer entering.

I ran as fast as I could, praying Two-Bit was behind me, and I finally stopped at the park. Sure enough, there he was, his leather jacket bulging with stolen goods. He was doubled over laughing, and dropped a cigarette pack in the process.

"T-that was incredible! Perfect! Oh Sh-Shadow you were great!" he said, gasping for air in between words. "Just wait until the gang hears about this! Oh yeah, I almost forgot, look what I swiped for you." He exclaimed while roughly petting my sides, my tail wagged furiously. From under his coat, amongst the cigarettes and beer, he pulled out a blue rubber ball and a hotdog, which he handed to me. I gobbled it up as fast as I could, as he watched me with glowing gray eyes.

I was really excited about my new ball, it would give me something to play with when I got bored. Also it would be a reminder of this crazy day. Two-Bit led me home, chuckling to himself the entire way. I just hoped that Darry wouldn't be mad at Two-Bit for stealing so much random stuff.

** Haha, well there you go. This chapter wasn't really my favorite, but idk. I will try to update soon, please please please review! I love reviews (don't we all) and they make me want to write. Thank you for reading guys!" **


	14. Chapter 14

I proudly walked into the house, followed by Two-Bit who swaggered in behind me. the entire gang was there, and I was pretty excited. I hadn't been with the whole gang together in awhile, and then I remembered it was a Friday night! I was thrilled.

"Hey there Two-Bit, where ya been?" Soda asked with a lopsided grin.

"Oh ya know, just out and about," the older greaser responded with a sly grin. All of a sudden he reached under his coat and tossed Pony and Johnny a bottle of hair grease each. Their faces lit up, and he smirked when they gave him questioning looks.

"Ho ho ho, merry Christmas! Y'all get your presents early this year, thanks to Two-Bit Clause and his famous reindeer, Shadolf!" Two-Bit said, laughing. He continued passing out everything he had stolen. Dally got two packs of cigarettes, Soda and Steve both got a car magazine and a bottle of Pepsi, and Darry the lasted newspaper copy and a canister of coffee.

"How the hell did you walk out with all this?" Steve asked with a look of wonder.

Two-Bit just gestured to me with a gleam in his eye, and I wagged my tail and looked up at the gang proudly. Soda cocked an eyebrow at me and Two-Bit, and Ponyboy just sad there dumbfounded.

"Lets just say, this dog sure does make a good distraction!" Two-Bit managed to get out before he burst out laughing. The whole gang just sat there with confused looks on their faces. All of a sudden a loud laugh sounded from the back of the room, and everyone turned to see Dally snickering.

"You-you mean that was you two!? I heard someone ranting on and on about how this crazy dog running around a store, but I never would have guessed that it would be Shadow!" He said with a cackle. Soon enough Two-Bit told the full story to the rest of the gang, and they all started laughing. Darry and Steve just sat there shaking their heads, while Dally, Johnny, Pony, and Soda couldn't stop laughing.

Finally Dally stood up, stretched, and started to walk out the door.

"I'm gonna go hang out around town, find something to do. Anyone wanna come?" He called over his shoulder. Steve and Soda regretfully shook their heads, but Two-Bit happily obliged. Pony started to respond, but quickly shook his head after a sharp glare from Darry.

"I think I'll go with ya Dal," Johnny said. I decided I might as well go, since I wasn't really too happy about the thought of spending a Friday night inside with Darry and Ponyboy. So I trotted out behind the three greasers, right before the door closed. It was going to be a great night, or so I thought.

After a few hours, Two-Bit had gotten drunk and ran off somewhere with a few blondes clutching his arm. Dally led me and Johnny down the street, looking for a place to go hang out. We followed him without question, and I walked loyally at Johnny's side. The smells of the town were so vivid. The oil from cars, the alcohol from the bar down the street, the food from the restaurants.

Then a new scent caught my attention. It smelled just a bit like me, but wilder, so to speak. I looked around to find the source of the peculiar scent, and then I found it, or rather, him. There stood a young dog, about my age, but I could tell he was a male. His fur was thick, a mixture of brown and black fur. He was lean but strong, and his eyes were a lively amber color. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, or at least until I heard a loud yell.

Dally had been punched by some drunk guy that had stepped out of the bar. Johnny looked at me and took a step back, urging Dally to step away.

"What the fuck was that for?!" he yelled. This just angered the man more, and he took another swing at Dallas. Things got really bad when Dally flicked out a switchblade, and a bystander screamed. That's when I heard the sirens in the distance.

"C'mon Dal, lets get outta here man," Johnny begged. Dally glanced at him, threw another punch, but did put away his blade. However, when he sacked the other guy in the nose the cops were there to witness it. They held back Dally, and cuffed him rapidly.

"Sorry kid, looks like we gotta haul you in again. If it were my choice, you would be in there permanently. Might save me some money so I don't gotta pay for gas driving all around town huntin' you down, son." One of the cops muttered in a gruff voice.

"Yea, yea, well if it were my choice, there wouldn't be all these fucking laws and I wouldn't get hauled in for a bunch of pointless shit." Dally retorted. The cop just rolled his eyes and told Dally he would probably be in for about 90 days. I froze. 90 days without DallasWinston. It was going to be awful, but at least I had the rest of the gang. I would be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been quite a few weeks since Dally had been in the cooler, and I had spent most of my days with the rest of the gang. it was pretty boring without the toughest greaser to cause some chaos around town, but Two-Bit and Steve managed to step up to the plate. They would go around town hunting down nice broads (despite the fact that Steve already had a perfectly fine girl). I went with them sometimes, but mostly I preferred to stay around the house with Ponyboy and Johnny and Darry.

One day I heard a loud commotion outside, and poked my nose out the window to see some Socs beating up Ponyboy! I started barking, and Darry got up out of his chair to see what was the matter.

"Oh shit! C'mon Shadow," he said as he lumbered out the door, me on his heels. Two-Bit, Steve, and Soda were already trying to get to the Socs through their car window, and I chased after the car as it drove away. I was stunned when I was nearly knocked over by Dally as he heaved an old board at their car. Dally was back! I was thrilled.

I approached the gang as they crowded around Pony, and stepped forward to comfort the young greaser who was struggling not to cry.

"Did they pull a blade on you?" Soda asked, concern lingering in his big brown eyes.

They gang continued to talk about Socs and how awful they were, but I didn't pay much attention. I did, however, manage to catch that Dally was going with Pony and Johnny to a movie, and I wagged enthusiastically. I would certainly be going with them tomorrow night, because I didn't really care about watching Soda and Steve make out with their girlfriends, or witness Two-Bit pass out on the side of the road.

The gang eventually all split off, one by one, and I followed Ponyboy home. Darry headed off to bed, leaving Ponyboy to finish his homework, while Soda sat with his eyes glued to the TV. Finally they both went to bed, and I followed close behind. I curled up on the floor right next to the bed, and dosed off.

The next day, Pony arrived home from school and slung his backpack on the floor.

"Hey Dar, I'm goin' out with Johnny and Dally tonight, we're gonna go see a movie." He announced, starting out the door.

"Alright that's fine, just don't be gettin' yourself into any trouble, and be back by 11, ya hear?" Darry responded unsurely. Ponyboy nodded in response, and I trotted out behind him. We met Johnny at the lot, but walked in silence most of the way. Finally the three of us arrived at the corner of Pickett and Sutton, where Dally stood watching the girls go by and smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Dal, whatcha wanna do?" Pony asked.

"Nothin' legal man, lets get outta here." He said and strutted down the street. The greasers talked to some other guys, and we watched a fight, and then headed down to the DX station. After a few minutes of talking to Soda and Steve, I was beginning to get bored. I decided maybe it would be best to go back home with Darry, but I didn't want the gang to worry.

Dally soon left though, followed by the two younger boys, and I stayed at the DX with Soda and Steve. Two nice looking girls showed up a while later, and the boys faces lit up when they saw them.

"Hey Soda! I sure am excited about tonight, is this your dog?" the girl with blonde hair said, smiling down at me.

"Well, she's more like the gang's dog, but she lives with me. Shadow, this is Sandy!" Soda gestured to the girl, and I wagged my tail and gave her a friendly lick. Soon enough, Soda and Steve's shift at the DX was over, and the foursome began heading down the street. I was getting tired, but a flash of movement across the street caught my eye. There was that strange scent again, that I had managed to match with that dog.

That was when I spotted him, his dark fur blending in with the night. I cocked my head, and then slowly crossed the street. He looked up and saw me, amber eyes gleaming as I approached.

"Well well, if it isn't the little greaser dog! Finally straying away from your gang I see?" he said. I wasn't sure what to say, and I felt so stupid just standing there frozen in place. to my surprise, he let out a little laugh.

"Hey, c'mon chill. I was just messin with you! My name is Storm, and you are?" He questioned me, smirking a little.

"I'm uh, Shadow. Where do you live?" I finally managed.

"I rule this town. I live all over the place, always moving. Never really leave the town though, too good of a town to leave." Storm replied.

"Oh, I used to go from town to town but then I found my gang and they're like family. I tried to leave them once, but I had to come back. And speaking of the gang, I don't want them to worry. I should really be getting back." I said, taking a step back.

"Alright alright, but I wanna see you again. You're a nice girl, Shadow. See ya around!" he said with a wink, and bounded off, leaving me standing there completely stunned.

Finally I turned and walked home, his scent lingering, still fresh in my mind. I scratched at the door, and it was opened by Darry. A quick glance at the clock told me it was 11:30. Soda was back, half asleep on the couch, but there was no sign of Ponyboy. Darry sighed and settled into his chair, picking up a paper. I jumped up on the couch (I discovered a few days ago Darry didn't mind) and laid my head on Soda's legs, dozing off.

I woke to the sound of Darry's harsh voice, and looked up to see Pony standing in the doorway, shivering.

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I feel bad. Writer's block is the worst ): if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them! Thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you like it. **

**PS: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, I only own Shadow and Storm. **


	16. Chapter 16

Soda swung his legs off the couch, causing me to land ungracefully on my side.

"I was talking to Johnny, and I fell asleep in the lot!" Ponyboy half yelled. Darry's eyes were smoldering.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't think! I forgot! That's all I ever hear out of you! Can't you think of anything?"

"Darry…" Sodapop started, but Darry whipped around.

"You keep your trap shut! I'm sick and tired of hearin' you stick up for him." Darry yelled at Soda, who looked taken aback.

I pressed myself as far back against the couch as I could, something bad was going to happen. I could nearly taste the tension and anger in the room.

"You don't yell at him!" Ponyboy shouted. Darry spun around and smacked Pony hard, and he stumbled back against the door. All three of them stood there frozen, and then Ponyboy turned and ran out the door. Darry started to go after him, but Soda grabbed his arm.

"Give him some space, Dar." Soda said, pulling him back gently. The elder brother just stood there staring out into the cold, muttering to himself with a shocked look on his face. Soda finally closed the door, and Darry turned and settled himself on the couch. Soda sat at the kitchen table, looking at the newspaper, but not actually reading it. I could tell his mind was somewhere else.

I walked over to him and nudged his hand with my nose. He looked down at me with a halfhearted smile, and then stood.

"I'm gonna go to bed now, ya need anything?" Soda asked cautiously. Darry just shook his head without a word, and Soda headed off down the hall. I laid at my usual place on the floor by his head, but the room felt empty. Soda's breathing didn't get heavy like it usually did, and there was no tossing or turning from Ponyboy to keep me awake. Finally Soda rolled over onto his stomach, and looked down at me.

"Shadow? You wanna come sleep up here tonight? I miss having someone next to me." he whispered. I hesitated a second, and then jumped up next to him. It was hard to walk on, but I managed to crawl over next to him and settled down by his side. I heard him smile a little in the dark, and a few minutes later he put his arm across my body like he used to do with Pony. Finally I could tell he was asleep, and I drifted off soon after.

The next day I woke up slowly, my back pressed against Soda's bare chest as he breathed heavily. I wriggled out from under his arm, trying not to wake him, but I accidentally did. He sat up and looked around, letting out a long sigh. He slipped on a shirt and headed into the kitchen, where Darry was wolfing down some eggs.

"I gotta go in early to work, so I can leave early and go out lookin' for Pone. See ya later Sodapop." Darry announced, and headed out the door. Soda leaned back in his chair and looked through the mail. All of a sudden he stopped, and his face changed into some unreadable emotion. He slowly opened the letter, and walked back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed, and I could sense the waves of strong emotions coming off of him. First he was confused, then hurt, and then pure sadness was rushing off of him. He let the letter fall to the floor, and let out a choked sob. I only caught a glance of the name signed at the bottom of the letter, but it was there, clearly printed. Sandy.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I am SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I really need to be better about updating, but I have been pretty busy lately. Thanks for reading, and it would mean so much if you would review it too! **

He sat there for a long time, a tear or two ran down his face. Finally I laid my head in his lap, to let him know I was there. He responded by picking me up and burying his face in my fur. I don't know how long we stayed there, long enough for him to pull himself together.

"Why would she do it Shadow? What did I do wrong?" he said softly. I wished I knew the answer, or could at least tell him it would be ok, but all I could do was sit there and look at him with sympathetic brown eyes.

He finally got dressed in his DX uniform, and headed out the door, leaving me alone in the house. I had no idea what to do, it seemed like the whole gang was falling apart. Ponyboy and Johnny were gone, Soda was heartbroken, Darry was depressed and killing himself inside, and Dally was really nowhere to be found either. I wished there was some way I could do something to make things better, but it just seemed impossible.

I sat on the floor staring out the window for the longest time, thinking about what I could do to help the gang. There was no way I could really do much, after all, I was just a stupid little puppy.

Awhile after I turned my back on the window, tired of watching a few drunk hoods fighting. Not a minute later the door swung open, and a rush of cold air blasted past me.

"Damn its cold out there! Where's my favorite dog?" Dallas said as he stepped inside. I raced over to him, surprised after having not seen him for a few days. He bent down next to me, and rubbed my back roughly, but then quickly stood up. "I gotta go out and get Pony and Johnny, they killed a Soc! Can you believe it? Johnny actually killed him. Damn. I just wanted to come say good bye, before I head over to the old church up in Windrixville they're stayin' at. See ya later," he said, and pulled his jacket back over his shoulders as he turned around and headed back out into the blustery day.

I watched him leave, my tail drooping as the aura of sadness slowly returned to the house. I looked outside some more, bored and tired, and curled up. Just when I was close to dropping off, a scratching at the door awoke me. A fierce growl escaped my throat, and I looked out the window. To my dismay, none other than Storm was standing outside.

"Hey Shadow! Can you come outside?" he questioned. In response I struggled with the doorknob, trying to turn it with my mouth. Luckily it wasn't locked, and I finally was able to push the door open. I stepped outside, taking a deep breath of the cool, crisp air outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh, ya know, I just got bored and wanted to stop by and check on you." He said, starting to head off the porch. I quickly followed behind him, not asking where we were going, just trusting him. We passed lots of people, some greasers and some Socs, until finally he led me over to a small forest by a park. Laying there beside him, I felt safe and protected, despite the fact I had just met him.

"Shadow, why do you think people are the way they are? I've been watching you and the gang, and its just that everyone is so different, but there has to be a reason. Why is Soda so happy, Steve so competitive, and Dally so cruel. Why is it that the guy who doesn't love anyone love you and Johnny?" he asked me after a while. I thought for a long time.

"Well, sometimes it's the only way people can get through life. Soda hates seeing other people upset, so he does everything he can to make everyone happy. And Steve probably doesn't get enough attention at home, doesn't really have anyone but the gang. He thinks if he isn't good enough, they might leave him behind. And Dally must have had a rough past. I'm guessing everyone he loved left him, and it hurt him bad. So he learned to never let anyone get close to him." I finally responded. Storm sat there in thought for a minute, and then rose to his paws.

"I need to be going, and you should probably get back home. I hope that I will see you soon Shadow!" he said, but then paused. He looked up at me, and then lunged forward and touched his nose to mine, as I stared deep into his eyes. Before I could say anything he turned and ran away, disappearing into the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

When I finally got home, nobody was there. It was really odd, and I wasn't sure what was going on. I knew that Darry and Soda were going out to look for Ponyboy, it had been a long time since he had been gone, but they still should have been home now. I waited outside the front door, wishing someone would return. That day Dally had said he was going to go check on them, but he wasn't back either. It was dark out, and I couldn't get back inside. I couldn't stay awake any longer, and the last thing I heard before my restless sleep was sirens far away. I had no idea that I would know the people in the ambulances.

I woke up the second I heard a noise, which turned out to be a car door slamming. I looked up to see Soda opening the car door, and Darry jumping out with, to my delight, Pony tucked safely in his arms. I stood up, and wagged my tail, jumping up on Soda, who opened the front door for Darry.

"Hey girl! Where have you been?" Soda said with a tired smile. I followed him inside, and heard the door to Ponyboy's room being shut, and Darry returned.

"I'm so glad he's home, thank God he wasn't hurt as bad as Johnny was." Darry said with a sigh. I began to get worried, hearing something was wrong with Johnny.

"Yea I know, I've been so worried about Pony. I just really hope Johnny will pull through. Dally'll be fine, he's strong enough for anything." Soda said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Dally and Johnny were both hurt! Probably in the hospital too. Soda finally rose, and went off to bed, followed by Darry. I laid awake the whole night, unable to sleep.

The next morning I got up early, after having not slept at all. I walked around the house for awhile, and chewed on my blue ball. I remembered the day I had gotten it with Two-Bit, back when everything was fine in the gang. It seemed so long ago, I wished things would be back to normal. I heard a door creak open down the hall, and saw that Ponyboy trudged down the hall, and headed into the kitchen.

He began making breakfast, when suddenly the front door opened. Steve and Two-Bit crept in, both with sly grins plastered on their faces. I cocked my head, and watched as Two-Bit motioned for Steve to be quiet. They both crept around to opposite sides of the kitchen, and snuck up on Ponyboy.

"Ponyboy! Hey!" Two-Bit exclaimed while wrapping his strong arms around the younger boy and swinging him around, causing him to drop the eggs on the ground. Steve snickered from behind them, and began eating a chocolate cake. The bathroom door opened, and out came typical Soda, with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Everyone fooled around in the morning, as usual. But I missed Johnny and Dally being there, I just wished they would come back.

Soda, Steve, and Darry soon all left for work, leaving me at home with Pony and Two-Bit. A while later we all left the house, heading off to the hospital to go see Johnny and Dally. I wasn't sure if I would be allowed in or not, but I certainly hoped so.

"How are we gonna get Shadow in? I don't want to leave her all alone." Pony asked.

Two-Bit looked at him, one eyebrow raised, and then looked down at me.

"I'm sure I'll be strong enough to carry her, and she's still pretty small." He said with a laugh, while reaching down to pick me up. Now I will say I was still pretty small, small enough to fit in an extra large popcorn barrel (lets just say, I learned to stay away from Two-Bit when he was drunk after that particular incident), but I doubted I could fit under Two-Bit's jacket. But sure enough, he clutched me close to his chest, one arm wrapped under my stomach. It was rather uncomfortable, but I was desperate to see Johnny, so I stayed still when we rode the elevator up to the floor he was on. We finally stepped into his room, which was dark and smelled like chemicals. Two-Bit gently set me down on the floor, and I nervously trotted over to him.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hey Johnny, me and Two-Bit came around to see ya, and Shadow's here too," Pony said with a worried look. Johnny groaned and lifted his head a little to see us, and gave us a weak smile.

"Hi ya'll." Johnny murmured, when a knock at the door startled the four of us. Two-Bit roughly shoved me underneath the bed with his foot, and I stayed there silently, my back pressed up against the wall.

"Johnny, your mother is here to see you," a nurse said as she checked him over.

"I don't wanna see her."

"But she's your mother!" the nurse retorted.

"I said, I don't want to see her! She's probably just comin by to tell me about all the trouble I'm causin', why don't ya just tell her to leave me alo-." Johnny's voice faltered before he could finish, and then the room was silent. The nurse was right next to me, but I just stayed there under his bed, waiting for her to leave. Finally she sighed and walked out, and I saw Pony's grim face looking down at me. I scurried out and Two-Bit scooped me up again, and we all headed out to Dally's room.

When we entered, he had just finished cussing out a nurse, and she left with her head held high. I was glad, knowing that he still had his same character as before, and was probably in better shape than Johnny.

"Hey Dally" Two-Bit announced as he dropped me to the ground. "We've got a surprise for ya, look who tagged along!" Dally's face lit up when he saw me, for a split second. He quickly replaced it with a look of mild amusement crossed with annoyance.

"How's Johnny doin man?" Dally asked suddenly, trying to be subtle about it, but everyone could tell how worried he was.

"I don't know much about this kinda stuff but, he didn't look too good. Passed out cold before we left." Two-Bit said in an agitated tone. Dally's eyes blazed.

"We gotta get even with those Socs! We'll do it for Johnny man, do it for Johnny!" he raged as he stabbed the bed beside him with Two-Bit's knife. We finally left him alone in his hospital room, because we needed to get back home to get ready for the rumble.

Ponyboy and I waited outside while Two-Bit went into a store to go "buy" some beer to get drunk before the rumble, and then the three of us headed down the street to the bus station. Pony didn't look too hot, and Two-Bit didn't talk to him too much. We arrived home in silence, and snacked on some chocolate cake while we waited for the rest of the gang to arrive. Soda and Steve finally burst through the door, eyes burning with a fiery passion I had never seen before.

"We'll get those damn Socs tonight," Steve muttered, and everyone else agreed. I even let out a little bark to show my hate for the rich kids, earning myself a chuckle from Soda and Two-Bit.

"Hey, what do ya say about letting Shadow help us out in the rumble tonight? Johnny and Dally won't be there, and she could probably take care of herself!" Soda said with a devious gleam in his eye. This earned him a glare from Darry, who had just walked in the door.

"There's no way in hell we're lettin' her go out and fight." Darry said, but Soda kept pleading and the rest of the gang backed him up. Finally Darry gave in, and I let out a yip of joy. I couldn't help myself, I was just so excited that I would be going to the rumble!

Later that night Soda and Steve began arguing over a poker game (which wasn't uncommon) and began to arm wrestle. This seemed to make everyone a little crazy for the rumble, and they all raced outside, yelling and laughing and even doing backflips! I followed behind, growling and wagging my tail at the same time. Finally we got to the place the rumble was meant to take place, and Darry spoke to the leaders of some other gangs, like Tim Shepard. A few guys from his gang eyed me in curiosity, but I just stood firm with my head held high, in between Two-Bit and Ponyboy. Then we all stiffened as the fancy cars pulled up. The Socs had arrived.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I have been wanting to, but oh well. I think that I am going to do one more chapter after this one :( I'm so sad this is gonna be over, but I'm thinking about doing a sequel! What do you all think? Anyway, thanks so much for reading up to this point, and thanks for all the reviews! Love you all, enjoy!**

I glared up at the Socs as they formed a line, facing the greasers. They had all come dressed up nicely, as usual, which I found pretty amusing. They weren't going to stay looking like that much longer though, considering the rain that was beginning to fall and mix with the dirt. I winced as a particularly large droplet of water fell on my nose, and looked down the line, admiring my gang with pride. Two-Bit had managed to make himself look sober, and he and Pony both had the same tough look on their face. Darry was next to Ponyboy, and he stood tall and firm, now confronting the Socs. Close to Darry was Soda, who was right next to Steve. I could sense that they were both nervous, but ready to fight. A breeze of wind blew by, and I could have sworn that I could smell a hint of Dally's unique scent, but I shook it off. That us until he raced right into the line of greasers, shouting "Hey! Nobody starts a rumble without me!" with that Ponyboy was knocked to the ground by the first punch, and from that point on it was complete chaos.

I tried to avoid the mass of fighting boys, looking for a greaser that might need a little bit of extra help. As I scanned the crowd I heard a yelp, and whipped around to find Soda getting punched in the face continuously. I raced across the ground and took a flying leap, latching myself onto the Soc's hand right before he could hit Soda again. I felt his warm blood fill my mouth, but I refused to let go until Soda punched his stomach and he doubled over. I dropped to the ground, and returned to my job of looking for injured greasers. I soon saw that Two-Bit was having a rough time getting two Socs off of him, and I jumped against the back of one's legs from behind, causing his legs to buckle and send him sprawling on the ground. Two-Bit was able to recover and began kicking him. Pony looked like he was having some trouble, but a second later Darry and Soda came to his rescue, so I just ran through the crowd, trying not to get stepped on and biting some unsuspecting Socs as I passed. One kicked my side, and I tumbled to the ground. Before I could stand up someone stepped on my tail, causing immense pain. I shook it off and rose again, but still took a few more blows.

When I turned around I was surprised to see Dally attempting to take on three guys at once, but he was slowly losing his battle. I used the same technique I had with Soda, launching myself into the air and holding on to a Soc's arm with my teeth. He yelled out, but began punching my sides relentlessly. Finally I fell to the ground, desperately struggling to stand despite the pain in my sides. I heard Dallas say something, and then realized he was telling me to get out. I didn't object, and I limped out of the fight just as I heard Two-Bit laughing and cussing out the Socs.

"They're running away! Look at them run!" he yelped gleefully, despite his hand which was bleeding badly. I couldn't help but bark in victory, as I made my way to the edge of the clearing. To my surprise, something jumped out of the bushes at me.

I heaved myself to my feet, ready to fight whoever it was. I was very relieved when it was only Storm.

"Shadow you didn't fight did you?" he asked with a worried look.

"Yea, but I'm not hurt too bad." Apparently he didn't believe me, and I didn't believe myself. I fell to the ground, too weak to stand. My head was pounding and it hurt to breath, and I noticed for the first time that there was a gash in my side that was bleeding some. Storm said nothing more, but came over and laid down next to me. He began to lick the blood from my side, cleaning the wound. His tongue passed over my side again and again, and we stayed there for a long time. I was exhausted from the fight, and was about to fall asleep when four figures approached us.

Storm jumped up and stood over me protectively, letting a low growl loose. For the second time that night I was relieved to see that the danger turned out to be familiar faces. Soda, Steve, Darry, and Two-Bit all emerged, and Storm relaxed a bit.

"There you are Shadow! we've been lookin' for ya." Soda said, stepping forward.

"And just who's the young man she's with?! Is our little girl growing up?" Two-Bit said with a grin, earning him a laugh from the gang. Darry stepped forward and scooped me up in his strong arms, and carried me back home. I twisted my body around to say goodbye to Storm, but he was already gone. Tiredly I fell asleep in Darry's arms before we could get home, my last thoughts wondering where Dallas and Ponyboy had gone off to.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up on the couch, my head in Steve's lap. I slowly stood up and jumped down, still seeing no sign of Ponyboy or Dally. I stretched and settled myself on the floor, listening to the conversations of the rowdy boys.

"We got those Socs good! Boy howdy, I can't wait to see them try to mess with us again!" Two-Bit said with a grin.

"Damn straight, they're gonna get their asses whooped if they ever mess with me or Sodapop here again!" Steve agreed, slapping Soda on the back, who howled and caused the rest of the gang to go into another frenzied conversation about the Socs. I smiled inside, pleased we had won the rumble and nobody had been hurt too badly. Everyone laughed and talked until the door burst open.

Ponyboy stood there, his face covered in dried blood and bruises.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked through gritted teeth, but his hard stare softened when he got no response from his younger brother and noticed the sullen look on his face.

"Pony?" Soda asked in a concerned tone.

"Johnny's dead. We told him about beating the Socs and I don't know, he just died. Dally's gonna blow." He announced, and stared at the wall. The gang was stunned.

Johnny was dead. I couldn't believe it, Johnnycakes was gone. I could sense the sadness in the room, and then the phone rang unexpectedly. Steve leapt up to answer it, and I couldn't quite make out Dally's voice on the other end of the line, but I knew it was him.

"Darry? Sure man here he is," Steve said, and passed the phone to Darry. We all listened intently to what he said.

"Sure. Ok. The lot? Yea we'll be there in just a minute Dally. Ok. Bye." Darry hung up and turned to the gang. "That was Dally. He just robbed a store and told us to meet him in the lot." He said quietly. The whole gang jumped up and ran out the door, followed by me. I could just tell something terrible was going to happen, and despite the pain in my side I ran as fast as I could, passing the rest of the gang. I came up over the hill to see three cop cars and Dally running, where he turned to stop in front of a street light. The glow from the lamp encircled him, and he stood there firm. I saw the cop raise his gun, and I raced over to Dally.

The shot went off.

I jumped.

A searing pain shot through my body, and I collapsed on the road.

"Shadow no!" Dally screamed, but I didn't mind he was upset with me. I had saved him, and that was all that mattered. I was beginning to see black, when I heard another shot and then felt something thud beside me. I turned and saw Dally, he too had been shot. No. I tried to save him, and failed! This couldn't be happening. The gang had finally caught up to us, and they stood there with horrified looks on their faces. I knew I was going to die. So many thoughts raced through my mind at that second, a special memory of each person in the gang. Falling asleep every night with Soda. Shoplifting with Two-Bit. Steve sneaking me food under the table. Those secret nights in the lot with Johnny. Darry throwing the ball for me. Ponyboy taking me for long walks. Dally saving me that first night.

All of it rushed back to me, and I barely managed to crawl over to him. A tear rolled down his cheek, and I barely heard the final words he whispered, just for me to here.

"You were just like Johnny. Now he's gone, and you're gonna be gone, so I have to go too." Those were the last words I ever heard, and I drew my final breath. I had done what I was supposed to, I had tried to save Dally and I lived a good life with the gang. But that night I died just the way I had been when they first found me. Scared, beaten up, and hiding in the shadows.

_Epilogue_

It had been a month since the three members of the gang had died. All of the gang had been affected in some way. Pony missed being woken up by Shadow licking his face, and he especially missed walking to school with Johnny. Two-Bit didn't make as many jokes as he used to, and stopped shoplifting, because he was so scared of getting caught like Dally. Soda's eyes didn't sparkle quite as much as they used to, and Steve couldn't stand not having Johnny to look out for or Dally to have play fights with. Darry wished that the old football teams could be back to normal, and that everything could be back to normal. Nobody was the same.

Soda was in the kitchen, rain falling down hard on the roof, thinking about how if Shadow had been there she would have probably begged for some food, and he would have given in and fed her some chocolate cake mix. But those days would never come again, they wouldn't have a dog. He looked out the window, staring at the rain forming small puddles on the ground, listening to the sound of the storm raging outside, when to his amazement he saw a dog that looked just like Shadow. He knew it couldn't be her, she had died along with Dally and Johnny. But still, it looked so similar to her. Then the animal turned around and Soda saw that it wasn't solid black like Shadow, but it had brown spots on it as well. He recognized it to be the dog she had been with the night of the rumble.

His face lit up and a plan started forming in his head. The gang was all still very upset about losing Dally, Johnny, and Shadow, and a dog might be just the thing that would cheer them up. He raced outside in the pouring rain, and called for the dog, who came trotting forward. He let it come into the house and dried it off, a pleased smile on his face. He knew that everyone would be really pleased with his decision, and the more he thought about it the better of an idea it seemed. Dally would have done the same thing, and its what Shadow would have wanted. He thought about what to name the dog, and then decided to think like Dally would. He found Shadow in the shadows, earning her her name. All of a sudden something clicked in Soda's head.

"Storm!" he said aloud. To his surprise the dog responded to the name immediately. He could tell Storm would fit right in with the gang, and a slow smile spread across his face as the door opened and Steve and Two-Bit came bounding in.

** Well that's it! The story is over :( but I have decided to make a sequel! (obviously about Storm) I am so glad that so many people have been reading and reviewing, thank you guys so much! I know the ending was kinda cheesy, and also its weird that Soda would just know to name him Storm, but I really didn't want to change his name. I hope that you guys have enjoyed this story, it has been so much fun writing it! Thanks guys!**


End file.
